balto_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Unexpected~ NijuxAleu Pups
Chloe, Tony, and Niju Jr. belong to XxVampwolfiexX- also known as Vampwolfie on deviantart Next Generation: NijuxAleu The pups of Niju and Aleu: Chloe, the only girl, was born first, then Tony, and then tiny runt Niju Jr.~ Chloe wants to become a wise Alpha like Uncle Nava while Tony strives to work hard to become a Beta and follow his mother's pawsteps. Niju Jr. is careless and unsure about what he wants to be but that doesn't stop him from trying. He works hard to become a scavenger because of his small appearance. After hearing stories about their father, Chloe and Tony vow to follow the right path-while Niju Jr. supports him, believing that being strong makes the difference. This doesn't stop him from listening to Aleu, despite her constant reminders to follow pack law. The pups don't tend to miss their father at all, though Chloe and Niju Jr. often stray by the forest every full moon and howl for both their uncle and him to come back to be with them. Kodi and Dusty's pups, Koda Dante and Alia, love to spend time with Aleu's pups. Koda and Tony are the best of friends while Dante and Chloe gains a big liking for each other, leaving Niju Jr. with Alia-who he believes is annoying and tries her best to befriend him. Koda and Tony are partners in crime, they do almost anything together-and prefer the company of other males or just themselves, having an extreme distaste for girls. Dante and Alia share a platonic love, as their personalities and likings match. Little does he know, Chloe crushes madly for Dante and does everything she can just to be right next to him. Alia tries her hardest to be kind and spend time with Niju Jr, no matter how boring and snappy he can be. When they become adolescents, the pups are now a little shaky on their love life-especially Chloe, future Alpha. She starts panicking that she'll have no Alpha Male and spends more time by herself-much to Dante's dislike. When Dante admits he's moving to New York to start his explorer career, Chloe steps down from her Alpha rank-only for the best friends to spill out their love for each other and end up traveling together. Tony gives up his new Alpha rank to his brother to live with Koda-his best friend-as a pet, not minding his partially distracting romance with Tiffany. Niju Jr. accepts Alia into his life but backs out of her hints that she crushes for him. Instead, Niju Jr. focuses on being Alpha and blocks any romantic feelings towards her-not wanting to end up like his older siblings. Chloe ends up birthing five pups; Fang, Hope, Sophia, Cupcake and Steve; and Niju Jr. ends up having twin boys; Benjamin and Logan. Chloe now lives with Dante in New York with his owner-but they travel to different areas-New York only being their resting place. Tony lives in Rome, Alaska as a stray-as he insisted he should leave because of Tiffany's pregnancy-visiting Koda and his pups often. Tony is the Alpha Male of Aleu's former wolf pack, Alia being the Alpha Female. Chloe tends to visit her family and friends every holiday. Tony attempts bonding with his younger brother, but Niju Jr. pushes him away, the two ending up in a playful brotherly tussle most of the time. Appearances Chloe: A pup with sandy-gray fur with a lighter underbelly and legs. She possesses dark blue eyes and a black nose. Tony: He has a dark brown body with a gray underbelly and grayish brown nose. His eyes are blue with a light yellow sclera. As an adolescent, he has a slightly darker blue tagless collar. Niju Jr.: A brown under average sized pup with darker brown half-torn ears, black eye patches and a tan underbelly. He has a black nose and blazing yellow eye with claws that are always visible. Personalities Chloe: As a pup, she is more active and kind, often getting in trouble because of her taste for adventure. She'd often take the blame when her friends and siblings get in trouble, willing to get in trouble for their mistakes. However, as an adult, Chloe is more responsible, becoming a bit of a tattle when her pack mates do punishable things. She's still kind and caring, except with a hint of humor and protectiveness. Tony: He is a protective yet stubborn pup, always thinking before he speaks. Tony loves to play and tease younger pups, the idea of being stronger than them amusing him. As an adult, he's more careless and hyperactive, not thinking before he speaks, being more reckless about things. Tony truly embraces his pet personality, even though he's a stray now. Niju Jr.: Is one shy pup, the fact of being a loner not really bothering him. He not a huge talker, using native wolf emotions, sounds and movements to communicate with someone. Around his siblings and family, he's a bit more communicative, but a simple push or shove would scare him off instantly. When Niju Jr. matures and receives his scars, he's more tough and hotheaded, not afraid to fight to the death. Voice Actors Chloe: Young: Niketa Calame- Voice of young Nala in The Lion King Teenager/Adult: Moira Kelly- Voice of adult Nala in The Lion King '' Tony: Young: Josh Gad- Voice of Olaf in ''Frozen Teenager/Adult: Jonathan Groff- Voice of Kristoff in Frozen Niju Jr.: Young: Jonathan Asher Blinkoff- Voice of Dennis in Hotel Transylvania 2 Teenager/Adult: Ben Affleck- Voice of Batman in Batman v Superman Trivia